Broik
Broik was a Ferengi waiter at Quark's on Deep Space 9 between 2369 and 2375. He took Jadzia Dax's order of steamed azna and was later running a gaming table when Keiko O'Brien tried to persuade Rom bringing Nog into her new school aboard the station. ( ) In 2369, Quark surreptitiously ordered him to rig the dabo table when the Wadi were on a lucky winning streak and Broik subsequently cheated by manipulating the table. ( ) Broik was responsible for a wrong shipment of 5000 wrappages of Cardassian yamok sauce. Quark told him that the price would be subtracted from his payment for the next six years. ( ) In 2370, he assisted Quark serving the dinner for Fallit Kot. ( ) He was later present in Quark's where he was mesmerized by the music played by Varani. Quark had to tap him to get him back to work delivering drinks. ( ) He was behind Quark during his speech in bar. ( ) He noticed Commander Benjamin Sisko's order moments before Sisko had to cancel it because ambassadors E'Tyshra and Sharat came aboard the station. ( ) The same year, Broik served beverages for Quark's dinner with Sakonna. ( ) He was responsible for closing the upper level of Quark's and was observed by Morn when Quark had a business meeting with Garak. ( ) Broik served in Quark's when the three Klingon Intelligence officers Atul, Bo'rak, and Morka started a brawl with the Romulan delegation. ( ) Broik was working in Quark's when the docked at Deep Space 9 and Quark tried to sell jewelry to Ensign Harry Kim. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2372 he attended the memorial service for Benjamin Sisko on the promenade. ( ) Broik also served at Quark's when Odo confronts Quark with his "furniture problem". ( ) Although he was reluctant to go against ten thousand years of Ferengi tradition, Broik joined Rom's Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in 2372, when the employees of Quark's successfully fought for better wages and treatment. ( ) Broik met with a Bajoran, who came in on a a transport at an airlock in 2372. Jake Sisko, who watched the arrival, supposed that the latter was "a thief who disguises himself as a Monk so he can swindle a Ferengi." ( ) Broik waited a drink when Quark shouted out he'll have to die. All customers and employees, including Broik, stopped. ( ) Broik listened to the final speech of Benjamin Sisko shortly before Starfleet left Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) He also worked under the Dominion occupation at Quark's and was serving drinks to Bajorans and Cardassians. ( ) In 2374, Broik was in Quark's when the memorial for Morn was held. He was instructed by Quark to serve a special drink and to tell the customers this was Morn's favorite drink. Later, he had to tell patrons that Quark was busy when he was dealing with Morn's business associates. ( ) A holographic recreation of Broik was part of Luther Sloan's holo-program in which he tested the loyalty of Julian Bashir. ( ) In 2375, Broik was bartending when Bashir ordered a round of drinks when introducing Sarina Douglas to his friends. Later, he had to deal with a particularly rowdy day when a Klingon batted away his drink tray. ( ) In 2375, Broik was still employed at Quark's, and was ordered by Quark to water the drinks as the bar became the last bastion of traditional Ferengi civilization. ( ) Appendices Background information Broik was played by regular background actor and stand-in David B. Levinson. Broik was seldom mentioned, but was an often-seen member of Quark's staff. Levinson only received a credit when his character had dialogue in , along with Cathy DeBuono as M'Pella. Broik's name was first used in . He was identified in the script of "Sanctuary" as a "server". Broik is one of five characters to appear in two series premieres ( and ), the others being Quark, Jean-Luc Picard, Miles O'Brien and Morn. One of Levinson's costumes was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (simulation only) (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * External link * de:Broik fr:Broik Category:Ferengi Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Quark's personnel